Avoir mal au cul le matin
by Helfyr
Summary: Se passe au milieu de la nouvelle "Anges" des Contes de la Fée vertes. Pas vraiment de résumé possible. pairing Steve/Ghost. "A défaut de partir seul la nuit, il avait simplement mal au cul le matin."


**Bonsoir ! Ou Bonjour !**

Un petit one shot sans prétention mais qui me tenait à coeur.

A vrai dire, c'est suite à une réflexion : "Mais en fait... j'vois pas Ghost avoir une relation sexuelle." J'ai tout de même relevé ce défit !

A vous de me dire si j'ai réussi maintenant...

Une dernière chose : Oui, j'ai pris le temps d'écrire (finir plutôt) ce one shot mais je ne l'ai pas pour Ange Bifide, désolé.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Blablabla de perso pas à moi, etc...

Et Vive Poppy Z. Brite

* * *

Le pansement était enfin posé, après avoir essuyé la blessure. Steve grata le sang séché sur le sous pull fichu avec un grognement et le jeta sur leur sac.

« Il est bon à être balancé. »

Un simple sourire lui répondit, distrait par autre chose. Ghost était encore ailleurs mais il en avait l'habitude alors Steve l'observa un moment, essayant de savoir à quoi pouvait bien penser le blond bien qu'il sache que c'était peine perdu. La tête de Ghost renfermait tellement de chose, un véritable labyrinthe où même son propriétaire se perdait. Le brun s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule frêle qui semblait figée mais qui reprit vit. Et il put alors croiser le regard translucide de Ghost qui, enfin, revenait au temps présent.

« Alors ? » demanda Steve. Il attendit que le blond décide, remette en ordre et finalement, se confie.  
« Ils prient.  
- Vu la baraque, c'est pas étonnant… »

Steve alla vers la fenêtre pour pouvoir fumer, regardant au loin, vers les arbres et, ce qu'il devina, le petit puits à souhait où avait élu domicile leurs canettes vide sous les soins des jumeaux. Ghost observa la croix accrochée au mur, le Christ légèrement recouvert de poussière.

« Non. Ils ne prient pas comme ça, reprit-il. Du moins, pas Lui.  
- Qui alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas. »

Steve souffla la fumée par la fenêtre ouverte qui apporta une brise fraiche dans la chambre. Il tira une latte, tapota le bout de sa cigarette pour en faire tomber la cendre et la donna ensuite au blond qui s'était approché. Ghost referma ses lèvres sur le filtre et imita le brun. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, perdu dans la contemplation du paysage.

Quand la silhouette des jumeaux se détacha de l'ombre des arbres, Steve renifla. Il les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les voir. Il entendit seulement la porte d'entrer se refermer, les pas dans l'escalier troublant le calme de la maison puis une autre porte se refermer pas loin dans l'étage.

Ghost lui rendit la cigarette avant de s'écarter de la fenêtre, allant se changer pour la nuit. Il fit attention à ne pas décoller le pansement dans son cou en enfilant un t-shirt large et alla s'asseoir sur le lit double.

« Ne leur en veut pas Steve. Ce n'est rien qu'une morsure de toute façon. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et jeta son mégot après l'avoir écrasé.

« Ouais, on va dire qu'ils sont perturbés. Mais ne les laisse plus t'approcher, j'ai pas d'autre pansement. »

Steve referma la fenêtre et se déshabilla, gardant seulement son boxer. Il s'approcha du lit, poussa Ghost assis à sa place et s'installa sous les couvertures. Le blond le rejoignit peu après.

« Tu crois qu'il arrivera à la réparer ? » demanda Steve au bout d'un moment.

Ghost laissa un rire s'échapper. Alors qu'il voulait appeler un casseur, maintenant il espérait pouvoir encore conduire sa vieille voiture.

« Bien sûr. La T-bird nous enterrera, tu verras. »

Steve frissonna. Et puis quoi encore ? Cette bagnole en avait pour un an, peut-être deux maxi. Il ne comptait pas mourir si jeune. La main de Ghost chercha la sienne, la serra avant de s'enfuir, le coupant dans ses pensées. Comme si Ghost ne voulait pas qu'il pense à ça. Ghost ne voulait jamais le laisser penser à ça. Alors Steve n'y pensa plus.

« J'espère quand même qu'on va pouvoir se barrer demain, j'ai franchement pas envie de rester dans cette baraque.  
- On ne risque rien ici, on a un bon lit et des repas chauds.  
- Peut-être, mais on a pas que ça à foutre non plus. Bonne nuit Ghost.  
- Fais de beaux rêves Steve…  
- Ouais. »

« Toi aussi ». Sans qu'il ne le prononce, Steve le sentit raisonner dans la pénombre, vibrer entre eux deux, comme le plus beau des mensonges.

Car Ghost ne rêvait jamais, il voyait. Il voyageait derrière ses paupières clauses. Comme toutes les nuits. Et quand il l'entendit partir de la chambre en pleine nuit, il ne s'inquiéta pas. Ou alors pas trop. Et quand il le sentit revenir, il l'attrapa d'office contre lui, pour le protéger même si c'était futile. Car ce n'était pas le corps de Ghost qui était le plus en danger mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Et c'était tellement rageant qu'il le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Pour le calmer et le rassurer, Ghost répondit à son étreinte, glissant une main dans les cheveux noirs et peut-être un peu douteux de Steve. S'il continuait de l'étreindre aussi fort, il allait finir par lui péter une côte mais jamais il ne lui dirait alors il tira sur les mèches corbeaux coincées dans sa poigne, n'ayant pas peur de lui faire mal, pour le réveiller. Alors Steve le relâcha un peu et pour compenser, roula sur lui, s'allongeant sur son corps frêle et nichant sa tête dans son cou. Ghost laissa échapper entre ses lèvres l'air que ses poumons compressés relâchèrent, juste un léger souffle qui caressa la nuque de Steve. Une première caresse avant les autres.

Un baiser appuyé réveilla un peu la douleur de sa morsure, un autre ressembla plutôt à un mordillement. Ghost sourit doucement, comprenant. Steve ne voulait pas qu'on blesse le blond mais ça cachait une jalousie un peu malsaine. Le brun voulait être le seul à pouvoir le marquer. Le seul à lui faire mal. Mais il n'osait pas. Parce que s'il commençait, il savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas.  
Steve soupira contre l'oreille du blond qui frissonna tout contre son corps. Le sentant faire, il recommença, non pas en soupirant mais en soufflant exprès. Le frisson remonta jusqu'à son échine. Alors il commença une litanie, basse et suave, presque désespérée.

« Ghost… Ghost… Ghost… »

Il répéta le nom du blond, encore et encore, tout en commençant à se frotter contre lui, comme s'il voulait se confondre en lui, mélanger leur peau. Ghost regarda un moment le plafond, sans bouger ni rien faire avant, enfin, de répondre. Non pas par des mots, mais par quelques caresses légères de ses doigts. Il sentit Steve réagir, sa peau frissonner et se couvrir de chair de poule. Il sourit et essaya même de le chatouiller. Un grognement le prévint de ne pas continuer. Alors Ghost reprit son sérieux et remonta ses mains le long du dos bien plus puissant que le sien. Il agrippa les épaules de Steve et rejeta la tête en arrière, lâchant un léger soupire. Steve lui suçait la peau du cou, juste sous son oreille, y ajoutant parfois ses dents mais sans jamais laisser de trace.

Steve se redressa finalement, s'appuyant sur le matelas de ses bras. Il regarda Ghost, ses cheveux éparpillés sur les oreillers, presqu'aussi blanc, ses yeux translucides semblant vous transpercer de part en part, sa peau délicate… Il ferma les yeux, comme si le regarder était douloureux. Leur existence entière étaient douloureuse alors ils se léchaient mutuellement leurs blessures, se poussaient l'un l'autre en avant, se portaient… se consolaient.

Il sentit que Ghost lui caressait gentiment les paupières, le front et les tempes, chassant ses idées noires qui revenaient sans cesses. Il le sentit l'attirer contre lui, l'incitant à se recoucher. Steve secoua la tête, résistant à la pression des mains dans sa nuque.  
Il se redressa encore pour s'asseoir, les jambes de Ghost de part et d'autre, puis lui attrapa les bras pour le redresser également et surtout, pour l'installer sur ses cuisses. Ghost sourit doucement, son sourire si doux, si tout, que Steve avait toujours envie de le lui écraser. Soit de son poing, soit de ses lèvres. D'habitude, il refreinait cette envie. Là, il se laissa porter par sa pulsion et comme ses mains étaient occupées, il y appuya ses lèvres, recouvrant le sourire qui l'accueillait toujours.  
Ghost entoura sa nuque avec ses bras, laissant le brun prendre l'initiative du baiser. Toutes les initiatives d'ailleurs. C'était les besoins de Steve. Les envies de Steve. Et il ne s'inquiétait pas, même s'il le connaissait, jusque dans l'intimité des filles… Pas qu'il aimait avoir mal, mais il savait. Steve ne lui ferait jamais mal. Du moins, pas dans ces moments-là. Ou alors c'était inévitable.  
Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir automatiquement à la caresse de la langue de Steve, le coupant dans ses pensées. Son corps se pressa un peu plus encore contre le brun, contre son torse nu alors qu'il portait encore son t-shirt large. Les mains de Steve s'agitèrent à nouveau, pressant les épaules, massant le dos et caressant les reins. Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin, ils avaient le souffle court et les yeux vagues. Mais ils étaient surtout tous les deux en érections.

Quand Steve ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il ne savait même pas encore quoi, Ghost y posa son indexe, s'amusant un peu à tâter le moelleux des lèvres. Le brun emprisonna le doigt taquin pour le faire cesser, le suçotant, le mordillant sans faire mal. Au final, il ne sut jamais ce qu'il voulait dire et en y repensant, c'eut été inutile. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot entre eux. Alors Steve retira le t-shirt de Ghost avant de le rallonger sur le matelas et de se pencher vers son torse blanc pour y frotter son nez, sa joue, ses lèvres. Ses mains caressèrent le ventre doux qu'il sentait trembler et frissonner et il entendit les quelques soupires résonnant à ses oreilles, lui donnant la chair de poule.  
Ghost ne resta pas inactif. Il savait que Steve perdait bizarrement ses moyens, n'osant pas. Alors qu'il jouait de la guitare comme il baisait, et inversement, c'était comme s'il oubliait qui il était face à lui. Et ça, Ghost n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait le sentir entier, sauvage. Lui. Alors il fallait qu'il le réveille.

Le premier gémissement sonore vrilla dans la pièce et surtout, dans les oreilles de Steve.

Le brun redressa la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Ghost lui souriait, le con. Il lui souriait innocemment surtout, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Il finit par fermer les yeux, souffler par les narines et attraper sans douceur les cheveux pâles dans une poigne ferme. Il tira pour que Ghost lui offre sa gorge avant d'y apposer ses lèvres et ses dents, pressant de nouveau son corps contre lui, peau contre peau. Mais ce n'était plus pour une étreinte, ce n'était plus doux et craintif. Steve le dominait de son corps et s'imposait à lui en lui dévorant le cou comme une bête affamée.  
Il remonta le long de la mâchoire de Ghost et vint avaler ses soupires à même sa bouche alors que leurs hanches butaient les unes contre les autres et que ses mains agrippaient les fesses du blond. Il suça la langue et les lèvres rougies d'avoir été malmenées avant de se redresser, chopant les jambes pâles pour les lever. Il retira le caleçon de Ghost et le balança négligemment dans la pièce avant de se figer.

Il l'avait senti, mais le voir donnait… une réalité plus brute. Ghost bandait. Normal pour un homme mais Steve n'arrivait pas à y croire jusque-là, parce que c'était Ghost après tout. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard translucide du blond et pour bien s'y soustraire, il se pencha. Il se pencha vers l'érection aux airs de miracle pour lui et l'engloutit entre ses lèvres.  
Ghost rejeta la tête en arrière dans un soupire, les mains venant se perdre dans la chevelure corbeau, dont les mèches les plus longues et désordonnées lui chatouillaient ses cuisses relevées et son ventre tremblant. Il sentit une des mains de Steve glisser sous lui, jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elle écarta. Il siffla en sentant le doigt inquisiteur essayer de s'imposer en lui avant de finalement se retirer.  
Sans savoir comment, Ghost se retrouva sur le ventre, les hanches relevées et la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Il ne s'attendit pas à sentir quelque chose de doux et mouillé contre son cul, s'attendant plutôt à une poussée dure et brusque. Il tourna un peu la tête et vit une moitié de tête dépasser de derrière ses fesses. Il eut envie de rire mais les seuls sons qui sortirent d'entre ses lèvres étaient des soupirs et des gémissements légers, doucement torturé par la langue de Steve. Il referma alors les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller pour ne pas faire de bruit, surtout quand il sentit le retour du, ou plutôt, des doigts inquisiteurs.

Après un moment, Steve se redressa, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre et d'entendre les sons étouffés que faisait Ghost contre son oreiller. Il libera son sexe tendu de son boxer et rapprocha ses hanches. Il finit par se loger bien au chaud dans le cul de Ghost qui se crispa, lâchant un grognement rauque. Steve souffla sans bouger et vint attraper les épaules frêles du blond, les serrant dans ses mains rêches et l'appuyant un peu plus encore contre le matelas. Il commença ensuite à le ravager à l'intérieur, ses hanches claquant dans le silence de la chambre alors que Ghost mordait dans l'oreiller pour ne pas crier, les mains tellement crispées contre que ses jointures en étaient blanches.  
Il avait voulu le sentir. Il l'avait voulu en entier et sauvage. Lui. Steve le détruisait maintenant de l'intérieur, comme s'il le déchirait en deux. Mais au moins, ils ne pensaient tous deux à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent. Et avoir la tête vide était foutrement bon.

Steve se retira d'un coup pour pouvoir remettre le blond sur le dos. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour enfoncer à nouveau sa queue, bloquant les jambes tremblantes dans le creux de ses bras, les mains enfoncées dans les draps. Il scruta le visage de Ghost, ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides laissant échapper son souffle courts, ses yeux dans le vague comme quand son esprit partait en cavale. Mais le regard qu'il posa sur lui, de ses yeux translucides, lui prouva qu'il n'était nulle part ailleurs qu'avec lui. Alors il l'embrassa, le serrant contre lui avant de recommencer à bouger ses hanches, toujours avec la même force.  
Cette fois, Ghost eut du mal à retenir ses gémissements. Sa voix se répercuta contre les murs, accompagnant le claquement de leur peau s'entrechoquant et les bruits mouillés de la pénétration. Il alla pour se mordre le poignet mais Steve l'en empêcha, attrapant ses bras pour les lui tenir au-dessus de sa tête. En échange, alors qu'il le tenait d'une main, il lui offrit ses propres doigts pour qu'il les morde autant qu'il le voulait. Ce n'était pas qu'être entendu les gênait mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus offenser leurs hôtes. Alors ils grognaient, ils soufflaient ensemble et se retenaient de crier le plaisir qui les submergeait.

Steve desserra sa prise sur les poignets de Ghost, le souffle court, et se redressa. Il décolla les mèches brunes de son front avant de s'essuyer le ventre où Ghost avait éjaculé. Il avait ses traces de dents sur ses doigts mais il s'en foutait. Il préféra caresser le visage du blond pour lui retirer également les cheveux et l'embrasser sur la tempe. Ghost soupira et ouvrit ses yeux un peu humides alors qu'il ne sentait plus son cul. Il sourit tout de même avant de se tourner sur le côté, reprenant sa place dans le lit. Il sentit Steve s'allonger dans son dos, une main entourant sa hanche possessivement et s'endormir plutôt rapidement.

Demain, ils se réveilleraient comme à chaque matin. Steve s'allumerait directement une clope en jurant, fouillant pour des affaires propres, ou du moins presque propre. Ghost lui, resterait encore un peu au lit mais cette fois, ses pensées ne virevolteraient pas dans le reste de ses rêves et de ses voyages. Il serait resté au côté de Steve le restant de la nuit, dans son étreinte et sa chaleur.

Et peut-être qu'il lui dirait. Que Steve l'avait protégé, malgré tout, de ses étranges songes, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait.

Qu'à défaut de partir seul la nuit, il avait simplement mal au cul le matin.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
